His World
by Haleb heart
Summary: The love of Caleb's life tells him surprising news which makes it worth every tear he has shed. One shot.
"Baby! I'm home!" Caleb yelled, throwing his keys down onto the wooden table as he walked upstairs.

"Hanna?"

"In here," she said from across the hallway.

He walked into the room, seeing her practically glued to her computer screen. Her desk faced opposite the door, looking out the window, her back towards him.

Caleb laughed a little, "You haven't moved since I left this morning."

"Not true," she smiled, looking up at him as he walked over to her.

"At least tell me you ate something," he gently pulled her chair around so she faced him.

Hanna rolled her eyes, though she secretly loved how much he cared, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

"Then come eat with me, I'm starving and I want pancakes," he smiled, knowing they were her favorite.

She laughed, "Fine, just give me five more minutes. I need to finish this email then I'll be down."

He nodded slightly, kisses her cheek, then left the room to let her finish. She sighed and sat back down in her chair, a million thoughts running through her mind. She quickly typed up the email, just in time to hear Caleb call her down. Hanna practically raced down the stairs to meet Caleb, wanting to get away from the dreadful computer. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, the smell of flour overwhelmed her, her face drained of color.

"There you- Han, are you okay?" He looked at her with a worried expression and started to walk over.

She shook her head, covered her mouth, and ran down the hall to the bathroom. The boy went after her, and found her over the toilet, sick to her stomach. He sat down behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. The wave of nausea subsided, and she leaned back into the boys arms. He hated the paleness of her skin, it was a constant reminder that she might not be okay.

"You're okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Hanna, suddenly exhausted, curled into a ball in his arms, her face still pale and sickly. After a few minutes, the brunette cleaned her up, and carried her upstairs into their room. He helped her change out of the skinny jeans she was wearing, into her pajamas, and laid her down in their bed.

"You should go before you catch it too," the girl said, her voice hoarse.

"I'll be fine, just let me worry about you right now," he climbed onto the bed, sitting next to her.

She nodded barely, her eyes slowly dropped closed. He looked at her for a while, watching the color slowly return to her porcelain skin. Once he knew she was okay, he cleaned up downstairs, taking his time to look at the pictures they had scattered about the house. He picked up his favorite one, a picture no bigger than the size of a postcard, but would always be one of the most important things he owned.

' _June 8, 2018. Always and Forever.'_ was engraved at the bottom of the silver frame that held the picture. He smiled, his dark brown eyes clouded just barely as he looked over it. Two years ago, He and Hanna had gotten married on June eighth, 2018, it was the single most important day of his life. Yet no memory from that day could quite match the one in the picture. His world was torn apart only a year earlier than that, when Hanna has left him in New York, claiming her job over him, and yet he forgot all the heartbreak when he looked at that one single picture. The picture that made it worth every tear he shed, every three A.M. phone call, every fight, the heaven and hell they had been through together since high school. It wasn't any other wedding picture, it was after the ceremony, not planned or posed in the slightest. It was just simply Hanna and Caleb. That's why he loved that one picture.

He head a noise upstairs, shaken from his thoughts, and went up to see if his girl was okay. Hanna was still fast asleep, peacefully in her own world. He sighed, looking at the clock which read 2:34 A.M., and decided to try and get some rest. Caleb slowly and gently climbed into the bed, laying next to the blonde as he had done for the last five years. At some point in the night, the thoughts clouding Caleb's mind subsided, lulling him into a gently sleep. His arms went around her, never wanting to let her go.

x-x-x

Caleb woke up, only to find Hanna slowly getting out of bed, trying not to wake him.

"Hey," he mumbled, his voice rocky.

"Hi," she smiled a little.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, must've just been something I ate," she shrugged.

He sat up, gently pulling her over to him. She laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled at his concern, "I'm starving actually."

"Perfect," he smiled back, getting up and looking at her.

"What?" She mused, staying on the bed.

"Are you coming?"

she smiled wide, holding her arms out, indicating for him to carry her.

He laughed again, "You're a child."

He went over to her, picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest. Caleb carried her down the stairs, into the kitchen, setting her on the counter closest to the stove. The blonde watched him fluidly move around the kitchen with ease, glancing back at her ever-so-often. Hanna smiled, the boy putting the coffee filter and beans into the machine, letting the aroma fill the air. As Caleb went to go ask Hanna what she wanted, he saw her face drain again, and he immediately unplugged the coffee, hoping it would subside. She jumped up, running to the bathroom once again. Caleb stayed for a minute, opening windows in the kitchen to get rid of the coffee, then went to go get the girl. He found her leaned against a wall, curled up into a ball.

"Hanna...I really don't like your color, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said, crouching down next to her.

"Babe I'm fine..." She mumbled, half trying to convince herself and him.

"No, you're obviously not," he said in a gentle voice, reaching out and holding her hand.

She took a deep breath.

"Caleb, I know why I'm sick, and there's something you need to know."

He looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'm late..." She sighed, looking straight into his mesmerizing eyes.

"What?"

"I'm late."

Caleb's face riddled with confusion.

"For my period," she mentally rolled her eyes.

"O-oh... Do y-you think you're, um... You know...," he stuttered, freezing up.

"Yeah.. I mean, maybe. We haven't exactly been careful. But we always said we wanted kids some day, so it wouldn't be a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah, no, of course it wouldn't be a bad thing," he smiled half-heartedly.

x-x-x

"How much longer?" Hanna mumbled, her eyes closed as she laid against Caleb's chest.

"You just took them, princess," he laughed, looping his arm around her.

After Hanna had told him, Caleb went out and got three different pregnancy tests. She had just taken them less than a two minutes ago, still needing to wait three more minutes, and neither one could contain their excitement and nervousness. They laid on their bed, Hanna resting against Caleb as she held her. She moved her head ever so slightly to be able to look at him. She looked into his dreamy brown eyes for a minute in a comfortable silence.

"Would you want a boy or a girl?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Both," he laughed slightly.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on."

"At some point, I do want both," he smiled, "I'd be happy with either. But I've always loved the thought of a mini Hanna running around."

It was her who smiled now.

"She would be so spoiled. Between all the gifts she would get from you-," he started, before Hanna abruptly cut him off.

"Me? She would have you wrapped around her finger. She would be such a daddy's girl."

"That too," he smiled wide, imagining it.

"I've always wanted a little girl," Hanna mumbled, absent-mindedly playing with Caleb's wedding ring.

"I know... I actually never wanted kids, but then I met you." He said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I could never imagine myself with anyone like that, until I met you. You changed me, Hanna Marin."

She smiled up at him.

"You so love me," she teased.

He laughed, "I do."

Hanna then looked at her phone, taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" she questioned, slightly sitting up.

"We don't have to look right now if you don't want to," he held her hand.

"No... I want to."

"Okay."

Caleb smiled small, yet hopeful, and walked over to the bathroom, attached to their room. Hanna looked at the closed door, her entire life was standing right next to her, and another chapter was behind that door.

Caleb kissed her cheek, "Everything's going to be okay, I'm here."

She looked up at him one last time, taking a shaky breath, then opened the door. She walked over to the counter, while Caleb stayed at the door frame. She picked up the first test. Positive. The second. Positive. The third. A smiley face. She looked back at Caleb, tears filling her bright blue eyes.

"Hanna, what happened?" He asked concerned, not being able to read her.

Instead of answering, she ran into his arms, hugging him the tightest she could, letting her tears spill into his dark blue shirt. She stayed like that for a good two minutes, finally catching her breath, and pulling back slightly to look at him. A smile plastered to her face when she whispered:

"You're a dad."

His eyes lit up, filling with tears, and he hugged the love of his life. Well, both loves of his life actually.

x-x-x

Happy late Mother's Day! I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I did not want to rush it because I wrote so late last night. And for anyone who is going to ask what the picture is: yes, I have a picture I personally am thinking of, but no, I won't tell you because I want this to be yours. That picture is Hanna and Caleb, it's your interpretation of them. Tell me what your pic looks like in the comments, I'd love to know :) I hope everyone had a fabulous day yesterday, and I have a lot coming this week and next so :)) Please review! I love reading them and talking with you all, and message me if you have any one-shot requests! -K


End file.
